


Our Side

by EveningStarcatcher



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningStarcatcher/pseuds/EveningStarcatcher
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are together now. Safe. Loved. Happy.Art and an accompanying scene for afhyerFor the GO Event Server's Holly Jolly July Secret Santa Gift Exchange
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Holly Jolly July: a Good Omens Gift Exchange





	Our Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afhyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afhyer/gifts).



“Are you happy, angel?”

“Oh, darling, very much so.”

Aziraphale lay his hand over Crowley’s on the tartan blanket.

There were empty plates beside them, a bottle and two glasses that had once held wine, and a wicker basket, once heavy and full, laying open and happily depleted.

Sparkling blue water churned and crashed a few hundred yards ahead of them, a gentle breeze drifted across the sand and played at the corner of the blanket. 

“You sure?” Crowley turned to gaze upon his angel, sunglasses absent, eyes glowing golden in the warm orange light of the setting sun.

“Positive. I’ve never been happier.” Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hand and leaned in.

Crowley met him in the middle, lips pressing together in well-practiced movements that still lit sparks in racing hearts. 

Crowley’s hand came up to cradle Aziraphale’s face and the angel leaned into the touch, a gentle hum of delight vibrating against the demon’s mouth. They pulled apart, foreheads resting together as they caught their breath and their heart rates fell to a normal rhythm.

“Are you happy, my love?” Aziraphale asked, laying his head against Crowley’s chest. Arms wrapped around waists as they settled together, pulling each other close.

“F’course I am. Got more than I deserve.” Crowley lay his cheek against downy curls.

“Not true.”

“S’true. Just a lowly demon me, unworthy of angelic love,” he smirked softly.

“Oh, stop it.” Aziraphale tutted and shook his head, rolling it across Crowley’s chest. 

“Nope. Won’t ever stop loving you. Loved you for six thousand years, seems a bit silly to stop now, when things are just getting good.”

“Just getting good?” Aziraphale pulled away, his lips pursed and brow furrowed in an adorable pout.

“Fine, not good…. Better?”

“Better.” Aziraphale pressed his lips together in a shy smile and reclaimed his position against Crowley’s chest. “Thank you for the picnic. It really is quite romantic.”

“Nah, this is a temptation. Any romance is coincidental.”

“That’s absolutely false and you know it.” Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s neck and smiled at the small shiver in response to it. “You’re a hopeless romantic and I adore you.”

“M’not.” Crowley scowled, but the angel knew him too well to believe it.

“Come on. Let’s enjoy the sunset, which is not in any way romantic.” Aziraphale pushed himself to his feet and offered Crowley his hand, pulling him up after him.

They removed their shoes and walked down the sandy beach to the edge of the water, letting the cold waves lap at their toes.

“I really do. Adore you.” Aziraphale sighed, lacing his fingers between Crowley’s and squeezing gently.

“I adore you too, angel.”

“Thank you for never giving up on me.”

“Could never.” Crowley squeezed back. “This is where you belong. With me. On our side.”

Aziraphale breathed in the fresh ocean air, let the cool breeze wash over him, shivered at the chill of the waves, and leaned into the warm, steady presence of Crowley at his side as they watched as the sun disappeared into the vast, watery horizon 

“Our side,” he whispered.


End file.
